


He knows, ok?

by Ralli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Confusion, Cotton Candy, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Raccooninnit, Short, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralli/pseuds/Ralli
Summary: By some means, Techno has given his raccoon younger brother some cotton candy. It doesn’t end as well as either of them would like.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 718
Collections: MCYT, Purrsonal Picks





	He knows, ok?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trash panda.exe stopped working](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619967) by [Silvalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina). 



> please go read the fic this is inspired by this will make a bit more sense.
> 
> Fun fact: Raccoons wash their food not to clean it but because they are learning about it. They gain a lot of sensory input from their front paws and washing it helps them know fully what they’ve found. At least according to my sparse research on why raccoons wash their food.

Look, he knows. Ok? Tommyinnit knows that cotton candy disappears when it comes into contact with water, but his hands (paws?) are sticky and wet and he’s so confused. He just wants to wash his food, he needs the sensory input about what he’s eating. 

That’s the main reason Techno leaves a bucket of water in the kitchen. He needed to know fully what he was about to eat, and make sure it’s safe for him to eat, washed and understood by his mischievous little hands. 

So when Techno said he got cotton candy, somehow, and was willing to share, Tommy was over the moon. He couldn’t wait to taste the sweet treat, grabbing his portion and immediately taking it over to his bucket. 

“Tommy, wait-“ Techno had hurried to say. 

Too late. He’d dunked his chunk into the water and watched in pure confusion as it melted away almost instantly. His hands found nothing to feel, nothing to understand and no sweet treat to eat. And that brings him up to now. In spite of himself, he starts to tear up a bit. He knows this would happen but he let his instincts get the better of him. 

“What?” He whispers. It clicks a bit more a moment later and he cringes.

“Tommy. You had to have expected that to happen,” Techno says, seeming like he’s trying hard not to laugh. 

“Of course, I’m not fucking dumb,” Tommy snaps back and still upset over the loss of his cotton candy. “I was so excited...” 

He gives another glance at his wet hands and tries to shake off the instinctual confusion, and the building frustration with himself. He drys his paws on his shirt and resigns to be more careful about which foods he washes, even if it makes him really uncomfortable to eat unwashed food. 

“Here,” Techno mutters. 

In his hand is half of Techno’s share of the cotton candy, held out to him. 

“Techno I can’t take it, you must have worked so hard to get this-“ Tommy spews, shaking his head. 

“Just don’t wash it again, ok?” Techno scolds. 

Tommy nods, eyes wide as he shoves the whole glob of spun sugar into his mouth, the sweetness making up for the uncomfortable little chitter in his head telling him he needs to experience it with all his senses. What if it’s got something in it that could choke him, a stupid little voice whispers.

“Thank you, Blade!” Tommy smiles. Shut up, he tells the stupid little voice. 

The lingering taste of sweetness on his tongue makes up for his raccoon brain still wondering what the actual fuck happened when he dunked the cotton candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm raccoon man doesn’t understand finely spun sugar until he feels it with his hands.


End file.
